Mass Effect: The Evolution of Commander Shepard
by TheMoonlightWhirlwindXIII
Summary: As Leonard "Lionheart" Shepard lies dying near the console near the end of ME 3, his mind went back to a time where he was just a simple boy living on Mindoir, Watch the evolution of Shepard unfolds from his moments on mindior to the end...AU ShepardxTali'zorah


Light: Hello everyone, I'm MoonlightWhirldwindXIII but you can call me Light and I'm here to bring you a fanfic like no other...A _**Mass**__** Effect**_fanfic. Now, i'm influenced by many famous ME writers like **_Setrus_**,**_venomRED_**,**_Full-Paragon_**,**_Erased in Flame_**,**_Bosht'et _**and **_elrey745._** So I honestly hope you guys will enjoy my ME fanfic...**_Mass Effect: The Evolution of Commander Shepard_**

* * *

**_Summary:_** As Leonard "Lionheart" Shepard lies dying near the console near the end of ME 3, his mind went back to a time where he was just a simple boy living on Mindoir, Watch the evolution of Shepard unfolds from his moments on mindior to the end...AU

* * *

**_Pairings:_** Slow building Shepard/Tali'Zorah as well as other pairings

**_Genre:_**Sci-Fi, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, and Angst.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**Man, I don't own Mass Effect at all. If I did...Well we all shouldn't beat the already dead Horse even more *smiles*

Jack: Just start the fic you fucking joke!

* * *

**_Mass Effect: The Evolution of Commander Shepard_**

**___Prologue_**

To those that knew him, Commander Leonard "Lionheart" Shepard was a force to be reckoned with. His prowess in battle, his unwaivering determination, his brutal honesty and loyalty to his comrades as well as his cunning and his willingness to do anything to get the job done had given him the admiration of his peers as well as his commanding officers but as he sat there next to the dead Admiral David Anderson, bleeding and tired, all he could think of was _'How did I end up like this?'_

Shepard looked at the deceased man by his side and instantly felt foolish for thinking what he thought. His friend...His father-figure had died and here he was thinking of his own misfortunes. "I guess i'm still the same as I was years ago in that regard" He said to himself as he forced his tired body upright on the ground beneath him, achingly stepping towards the council where Hackett's voice came to life...How it did, he couldn't guess but at this moment in time, he didn't care.

"What can I do for you sir?" He asked tiredly, his legs feeling weaker with each step he took until he fell to the ground with a grunt. "Shepard? Commander, are you still there?" Shepard groaned weakly as he forced himself to his knees and gasped out "What do you need me t-to do?"

No matter how beaten and broken he was, Shepard xould never let himself give up, especially now that he was so damn close to ending this war bwtween the galaxy and the Reapers. He had to see this through...Just one last time.

Hackett's voice was slowly fading out of the existance of Shepard's mind but he had thankfully heard what Hackett needed and forced himself to his feet but once more, his legs had given up and he fell once more but that didn't stop him...Instead, he dragged himself to console with every ounce of power he had left in his power but as he got to the console, he could feel that his limit was reached and like a fallen soldier, he laid in the spot he had crawled to, no longer bothering to move.

He could feel that his time had truly arrived as he laid there on the ground. There would be no Ceberus to bring him back, no one from his ship to find him and take him to Chakwas, nothing. "Ha...I figured I would die alone again..." He murmed tiredly as he slowly turned his body ariund to face the ceiling only to see the many stars above him.

He didn't know why but as he laid there, blood flowing from his various wounds, he gave a small smile and suddenly, the area around him began to slowly grow dark until only the stars remained, forever shining and that's when his mind went back...Back to a time where he could look at the stars above without the worry of instant death...A time where he was...

Happy.

* * *

Light: In case you guys wasn't sure what was happening, his life is coming towards the end and his life is beginng to flash before his eyes...So I hope you guys enjoyed the start to what I hope will be epic. until next time!


End file.
